


Five Times Loki Had a Secret

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 5 Times, Angst, Betrayal, Canonical Character Death, Deception, F/M, First Time, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Seduction, Speculation Not Spoilers, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments in Fandral/Sif/Loki's relationship, from how it starts, to the events of Thor and Thor 2, to where it goes after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Loki Had a Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/gifts).



> For paperclipbitch for the prompt Loki/Fandral/Sif for the Fandom Growth Exchange. Thanks for inspiring me to write this pairing - hope you like!

**1\. The Plan**

“It’s terribly obvious,” Loki said, sitting next to Sif. 

“What is?” she said, crossing her arms.

“You have designs on Fandral,” he said, smiling slyly.

“Is that so?” she asked, tilting her head, narrowing her eyes.

“It’s understandable. He’s quite handsome. Even if he is a bit of a silly oaf sometimes.”

The corners of Sif’s mouth turned up. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed, Loki.”

“Noticed what?” Loki said, all innocence.

“That you have ‘designs’ on Fandral too.”

Loki grinned. “That’s why I’ve come to talk to you. I think we might be able to help each other out.”

She raised an eyebrow. “How?” 

“We have to assume that Fandral’s probably very inexperienced in carnal matters. He could barely speak when you wore that voluptuous green gown.”

“And he blushed like a schoolchild when you kept brushing up against him on that boat trip and pretended it was unintentional,” she added pointedly. 

Loki smiled, acknowledging her observation. “So clearly, our boy Fandral has much to learn. He’ll need much help.”

“And that’s your purpose. To ‘help’ him?” she said with a skeptical smile.

“He’ll need both of us, don’t you think? He’s old enough to have had dozens of lovers, but can you really imagine he’d have the grace or charm to actually persuade someone to follow him to bed?”

“Not likely,” she agreed with a smirk.

“And naturally, he’d be terribly intimidated if one of us tried to seduce him.” 

“Obviously.”

“But if we work together, two of his oldest friends, it will seem like the most natural thing in the world.”

“Hm. You really believe this will work?” 

“I wouldn’t suggest it otherwise.”

She smiled.

\--

A few nights later, Fandral, Sif, and Loki were lying together in Loki’s bed, limbs entangled, resting after many hours of pleasure.

Soon enough, Fandral closed his eyes, falling sound asleep as his arms stretched across his lovers’ bodies.

“So it turns out that he was not inexperienced at all,” Sif said pointedly to Loki. “He was, if anything, impressively skilled.”

“Was he?”

“You know he was,” she said, smiling. “And very… generous.”

Loki smirked. “Lucky us.”

“Don’t think I don’t know,” she said to him then.

“Know what?”

“That coming to me with a plan to seduce Fandral was also your way of getting into bed with me.”

He let out an exasperated breath but shrugged. “And do you regret it?”

“Of course not. I just want you to know that I wasn’t tricked.”

“The point wasn’t to trick you,” Loki said.

Sif rolled her eyes.

“It wasn’t,” he said. “But seducing someone… it’s delicate and careful, but at the end of the day, the goal of a seduction is to conquer someone.”

“Is that so?” Sif said, voice a little icy.

“And I would never deign to conquer _you_.”

“But you would flatter me?”

“What I mean is… I wanted you, both of you. But while I could imagine seducing Fandral, with you, I thought it better to be your ally. We worked together well, didn’t we?”

“’Conquering’ Fandral, you mean? Is that what you think of this?”

Loki nodded toward Fandral, who was now snoring lightly against Sif’s shoulder. “He looks quite well conquered, don’t you think? And happier for it.”

She rolled her eyes again, but this time with a small smile. “You could have just told me from the start, you know.”

He nodded his assent quickly. “Of course. I know that now. I won’t keep things from you again.”

She gave him a hard stare, then sighed loudly. “Oh, forget it. You’ll never change.”

Loki started to object, but she interrupted, “Enough, Silver Tongue. Just get over here and go to sleep.” She pulled at him lightly, moving him closer. 

He smiled and did as she asked.

\--

 **2\. The Cut**

It had been a glorious battle, the kind of battle that bards would sing of for centuries and more, the kind of battle that would show all the Kingdoms what Asgardians were made of.

Naturally that meant they were all exhausted, limping, and splattered with dirt and blood. 

There was a small, clear pond behind Fandral’s home, and they went there, stripped their clothes off and waded in, the soft cool of the water surrounding their bodies, a light sting on their wounds and a balm to their sore muscles. 

“Let’s go into the house. I’ll make us a meal,” Fandral said when they were clean.

“You two go on ahead,” Sif said. “I’d like to relax a little more.”

“I’ll stay too. To relax.”

“Okay,” Fandral said, then headed up to the house, naked and dripping with water still.

“Why are you still here?” Sif asked Loki sharply then. They were both still standing neck deep in the pond.

“I know that your shoulder was hurt,” he said. “You’re trying to hide the injury.”

She looked briefly outraged, then spat, “And I know you’re missing a chunk of flesh in your side!”

He narrowed his eyes for a second, then looked resigned. “So how do we make sure Fandral doesn’t find out? We don’t want him doting all night.”

“He can be quite annoying when he dotes,” she agreed.

He thought for a moment. “We’ll walk in together, kissing. We’ll each put our injured sides toward each other, and we’ll walk, kissing the whole way, toward the bedroom where we’ll get dressed. Then we’ll insist he drinks lots of ale and he won’t notice how we’re moving.”

She nodded. “A good plan.”

They walked in together, moaning and kissing, hiding their wounds.

“Nice try,” Fandral said, and they looked over to the table, which held bandages, a shoulder sling, and a magical healing stone. 

Loki and Sif looked at each other and sighed. 

“Doting. I knew it.”

\--

 **3\. The Betrayal**

Fandral and Sif are sitting on the palace steps. They will shortly be commended their assistance in defeating the machinations of the traitor Loki.

“He tried to kill us,” she says, still seething with rage.

“He was trying to kill Thor.”

“And that’s okay?”

“Of course it’s not okay. It’s… I just can’t believe that all this time, he was so angry, that he hated Thor and Odin so much and never let on.”

“He hated all of us.”

“We don’t know that.”

“Of course we do.”

He has nothing he can say to her, no words that can comfort her that wouldn’t be a lie. And he knows she can do nothing to comfort him. 

“It was a mistake. All of it,” she says, voice dry, and he wants to ask what that means but he's afraid he already knows.

\--

Months pass. Sif and Fandral fight side by side with Thor and the other Warriors Three. No one speaks of Loki. The others assume it’s because Thor can’t bear to hear his name.

Then Thor goes to fight a battle on Midgard and brings back a very much alive Loki.

“Are you going to visit him in prison?” Fandral asks her once.

“Of course not. Why would I?” Sif asks, eyes steel.

“I don’t know. For answers?”

“I’ve had enough lies. I don’t need more.”

“I’ve thought about going. But… I just don’t have anything to say to him. Not anymore.”

She nods, puts a hand on his shoulder. “It’s best we forget him.” There is compassion for Fandral in her eyes, and something else, something sad and lonely that he wishes he could wash away from her.

He swallows, then nods. There’s really nothing else they can do.

\--

Frigga is dead. Frigga, who was kind and just and honest and more beloved than any in the realm. 

It was Frigga who insisted to Odin that Sif as a young girl should receive the highest level of combat training, right alongside princes, arguing that her skill was second to none. 

It was Frigga who embraced Sif on feast days, whispering that she was the closest Frigga had to a daughter.

And Frigga is gone.

They are making plans for the farewell ceremony. A hundred thousand arrows of flame, lighting the sky. 

“Someone must tell Loki what has happened,” Thor says, a crack in his voice. He is looking down; clearly he doesn’t want to have to be the one. He looks so lost, so throttled by pain, that it reminds Sif of when he was a little boy, when he cried without shame.

Sif wants to help. She wants to do this for Thor, for her friend who has been through so much and should not bear this burden too. 

She is ready to fight, to go into battle to avenge her queen. She will do so without flinching, without hesitation. 

But she thinks that if she has to see Loki right now, she will break. She will beat his head into a wall instead of showing compassion for his loss, and that isn’t what Frigga would want.

She is saved when Fandral speaks up. “I’ll do it,” he says, looking first at Sif, then at Thor. “I’ll tell him.”

“Thank you,” Thor says, nodding his gratitude, and they continue preparations.

\--

Fandral tells him, sees the spark drain out of Loki’s eyes, sees his legs give out, sees Loki sink to the floor and cover his face with his hands. His words have broken Loki’s heart, more fully even than Loki broke theirs.

Even now, even after everything, Fandral wants to go to him, to hold him in his arms. To not abandon him broken and trembling, curled up on the floor.

Loki says, voice shaking, “You have told me. Now leave.” He doesn’t look up, doesn’t uncover his face.

 

\--

Loki has agreed to work with Thor to defeat the enemy.

Everyone is skeptical.

Sif pulls Fandral aside. “You know that if he betrays us again, I’m going to kill him. You understand that.”

“We’ll tell Loki that. He’ll know that there will be consequences.”

“Certainly we’ll threaten him. But I’m telling you now. If Loki uses Frigga’s death to hurt Thor, to hurt anyone, if he disrespects her like that, I will end him. I will not show mercy. You need to understand that.”

He looks at her, fire in her gaze, and he doesn’t know if she is warning him to stay out of the way or expecting an argument or asking for approval or just telling him because she feels he has a right to know. But he nods. “Of course I understand.”

“Good.”

\--

Odin thanks Fandral and Sif for their service and tells them that Thor has declined the throne. He also tells them about Loki, watching them carefully for their response.

After, they retire to an alehouse and talk about Loki. Neither of them admit that it hurts to grieve for him again.

“At least, in the end, he died with honor fighting for Asgard.”

She takes a long sip and puts her glass down. “Or for guilt.”

“You think he regretted betraying Thor? And what he did on Midgard?”

“Hardly. He has no conscience.” She takes another drink.

“Then what?”

She pauses, looks down into her dark ale. “I’ve been thinking. It is strange. Isn’t it? That the monster who killed the queen knew exactly where to go.”

His jaw tightens. “Not even Loki would do that. For all his faults, he did love his mother.”

“He wouldn’t if he knew it would kill Frigga. But he might if he thought he could kill Odin or Thor.”

Fandral lets out a sad breath. “He must have felt….”

“Exactly as terrible as he deserved to feel.”

“Should we tell Thor?”

“…No. He finally believes his brother loved him. Let him.”

They are silent for a long time. 

Finally, Fandral says, “Guilt or not, he died fighting the enemies of Asgard.”

She rubs his back softly, an attempt at comfort. “I guess that’s the most from him we could ever hope for.”

\--

 **4\. The Disguise**

Loki did well keeping up the pretense of being Odin. Thor was rarely around, and Odin was distant enough that few knew him well enough to potentially notice a difference. 

Fandral and Sif, however, knew Loki well enough to be a threat if they ever detected something of, so Loki made sure they were kept busy with various honorable tasks. He made sure to praise them publicly so they would not imagine that they were falling out of Odin’s favor simply because he rarely met with them.

Of course, sometimes he had to meet with them.

Sif had brought in an Asgardian border guard, accused of treason. Sif believed that the guard had simply left his post to have a quick drink of ale, but an officer wanted the guard charged with colluding with enemies. Sif decided to bring the case to be judged by the wise Odin.

“What is your recommendation, Lady Sif?”

“He is unfit to serve Asgard and was negligent in his duties. Nothing ill came of it, but it could have. He should be stripped of his position and given several months of cleaning duty as punishment.”

“And not be executed for treason then?”

“Not in my recommendation. But I will gladly carry out any punishment you see fit, my king.”

“It is a sad time for Asgard, don’t you think? So many betrayals. From this man, from others. Even from my own son.” Loki couldn’t help throwing the words out to her. He wanted to see her disgust at the very mention of his name; he wanted to be reminded that he should avoid Sif at all costs, that he should stop his foolish reminiscings even in private.

“Perhaps if you had treated him as a son, he would not have turned traitor,” she said sharply.

Loki froze for a moment. But he kept his composure. “Is that so?” he said calmly.

“I’m sorry, your majesty. I don’t why I said that,” she said, her tone making it utterly clear that she was not sorry at all, as she stood before the man she imagined to be the king. She stood tall, shoulders back, streams of dark hair flowing regally down her shoulders.

She always did wear defiance well.

“I am not upset, Lady Sif. You know that I have always valued your honesty. But you know I must always wish that Loki had been a different sort of man.”

Her face faltered slightly. “I do not mean to belittle your grief, your majesty. The way he betrayed you, Thor… all of us,” her voice cracked, “It can never be forgiven. Of course I understand this, majesty.”

“...Yes. I thank you for your words. Please do with the guard as you see fit.”

She bowed and left.

\--

Loki was watching Fandral and Sif whispering to each other in the corner, faces lit by candles. They were smiling at each other, standing close.

He reminded himself not to stare. No reason for Odin to take a special interest in two young lovers and their sweet nothings. He had a feast to host.

When the feast was nearly done, Sif bade her farewell. Fandral and a few others stayed later, continuing to drink tall glasses of the heady brew on offer.

Loki waited for his moment, then guided Fandral to a private room to talk. 

“You know that you and Sif would have my blessing if you wanted,” he said to Fandral.

“What- what do you mean, majesty?” 

Loki paused. “Is that why she left early? So I wouldn’t know about the two of you? I assure you I am in full support.”

Fandral looked stupefied. “Majesty, Sif and I… we’re not… that.”

Loki leaned back. “I had heard that you were.” He didn’t think Fandral would lie to Odin – honestly, he didn’t think Fandral would even be capable of lying, given the heady scent of liquor on Fandral's breath.

Fandral looked down. “That was a long time ago, majesty.”

“What happened?” Loki, forgetting for a moment to play his proper role.

Fandral gave a sad smile. “We just… reminded each other of things we couldn’t bear to be reminded of, I guess.”

“Oh. I see.” Loki had always just assumed the two were still together. He wasn’t used to being wrong.

“But that is no matter for a king to worry about. I am sorry for bringing such melancholy to your feast. Let us drink some more?”

“I have had enough, my boy. But you join your friends.”

\--  
**5\. The Reunion**

Another threat to Asgard, this time big enough to make Thor forgive Loki for pretending to be Odin and ask for his help. He asks Loki to join Fandral and Sif on a vital mission, a long quest to find a key that could save them all.

“We’d rather deal with anyone but Loki. Anyone,” Sif repeated.

“I know,” Thor said, “That’s why I want him with you. You won’t let him get away with anything. It’s not in your nature.”

Sif and Fandral looked at each other. Clearly, Thor knew nothing of their past. 

“Fine. But if Loki tries anything, I’m pretty sure Sif is going to cut him into little tiny pieces,” Fandral said.

Thor grinned. “I’m counting on it.”

\--

Loki’s magic saves their lives twice. Fandral saves Loki once, and Sif saves both of them four times with her sword, a fact that she occasionally mentions.

They never talk about what they used to be. Not once.

Weeks pass, then months. The mission is slow; they are nearing their target but they know it will be a long journey still. Loki proves especially useful at tricking people into revealing intelligence, and they continue to press onward. They focus on the mission and do their best to ignore the past.

It is not until Loki displeases them that they have their first argument. 

“You should have told us that was your plan!” Sif yelled when they were back to their hideout.

“There was no time,” Loki snapped.

“We were about to rush in with nothing but our swords against a Forgnoril Beast!” Fandral added. “We thought you were about to killed!”

“And would you have cared?” Loki said, with a tilt of his head.

Sif punched him in the chest. “Yes. You’re the only one who doesn’t give a damn if his friends live or die!”

Loki stared at her, jaw twitching. “That’s not – I….” He sighed, then turned around.

“You can’t think it wouldn’t ever come up,” Fandral said to him.

Loki sat down, looked up at them. “I don’t know that there’s anything more for me to say.”

“There’s not,” Sif said. They were silent then, all of them, until Fandral went over the plans for their next step.

\--

Loki and Fandral were waiting for a lead to show up at a small shop on a commerce planet while Sif was busting heads on the grittier side of the city to drum up more intel. It was a long wait, and they talked about their plans, about how they would address likely obstacles to their search.

After a lull, Fandral looked over at him and said, “You know you can’t ever do that to us again, right?”

Loki was taken aback for a fraction of a second, then smiled. “Don’t worry. Sif already gave me the speech. Dismemberment, then worse, then more dismemberment awaits me if I betray you.”

“I’m not going to threaten you, Loki. You’re not scared of us. You’ve been back from the dead at least twice.”

“What, then?”

“I just want you to know. You can’t do that to us again.”

“I have no intention,” Loki said, realizing as he said it that he meant it.

Fandral kept staring at him. “When you betrayed us, I think Sif…. I mean, she doesn’t trust easily. And for her to trust you so entirely, and then for you to…. I think it made her never want to trust anyone again. I think she struggles to trust _me_ sometimes, because you broke her faith in people. That’s what you did to her, Loki. To us.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“I’m just answering your question.”

“What?”

“I know that wasn’t Odin who got me drunk and asked me why I wasn’t with Sif anymore.”

Loki paused. “To be fair, you did the getting drunk all on your own.”

“I suppose that is fair,” Fandral said, expression unchanging.

“And it is fair, I suppose, that you blame me for what happened between you and Sif.”

“Nothing happened, Loki. There was no fight, no break up. After you left, there was just… nothing.”

Loki was silent. Then: “I am not planning to betray you again. That is all I can say.”

“Now, see, Sif or I would say ‘I won’t betray you. I would never, ever do that to you under any circumstances.' You just say ‘No plans at the moment.’” It was strange, to see Fandral so cold. There was no anger, just an icy nonchalance as he took his stabs at Loki.

“What do you want from me then?” Loki said, impatient.

Fandral narrowed his eyes. “I want you to earn her trust again. Both of ours. That is the very, very least you owe us.”

Loki paused. “I am trying.”

“Try harder.”

\--

“I’m the reason my mother was killed,” Loki said to Sif one evening. “I told that murderer where to find her,” he said, voice breaking.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because she loved you. And you loved her. You deserve to know.”

“…I see.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “You already know.”

“Of course I know. You’re not the only one with a brain, Loki.”

He looked down, then back up at her. “I’ve never told anyone.”

She tightened her jaw, then relaxed it. “She would be pleased at how you’ve changed.”

“You think I’ve changed?”

“…I’m considering the possibility.”

“Good to know.”

\--

They are lying low, trying not to attract attention in a city full of unsavory beings, and so they are lodging at a tiny room in an inn far outside the city limits.

They are sharing a small and lumpy straw bed, and they huddle together in the cold, shivering under a blanket. 

“This is familiar,” Fandral says finally.

“Don’t,” Sif says. She is not ready to be reminded.

Fandral looks at her. “I want to know if he thought of us. If he thought about this, the three of us together. All those years he was plotting, then all those years he pretended to be dead. Did he ever think about us?”

In prison, when the other prisoners were all asleep, Loki would create illusions of the two of them, would relive their long nights, their laughter, their love. It was the only thing that helped him sleep.

“I should have,” Loki answered.

“You should have done a lot of things.”

“I know.”

The words hang there, heavy, for a moment. 

Sif moves closer to Fandral, pushing the three of them all tighter together. “We have a job tomorrow. We should sleep,” she says, and they all close their eyes and pretend to fall into slumber.

\--

“You shouldn’t have waited this long to wrap these up,” Fandral grumbled, unwinding a spool of white cloth and circling it around Sif’s knee. 

She and Loki were both sitting on the table, Sif with an injured knee and Loki holding a gash on his upper arm.

Sif looks over at Loki. “Doting,” she says, a perfect deadpan, and Loki bursts out laughing against his will.

“Ha ha,” Fandral complains, but he’s smiling, and Sif has a pleased smirk on her face as well. Loki looks at them as he allows Fandral to rub a balm into the cut on his bicep, at the spark of mischief in their eyes, and it feels, a very little bit, like old times.

It feels, to some slight and trivial degree, like hope.

Not that Loki would ever tell them that.


End file.
